Everlasting Sun: Morning Saga Part 4
by Redstar96
Summary: Final Installment of the Morning Saga. Tabitha faces her past choices, realizing her life is being slowly torn apart.
1. Prolouge

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<p>

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours-Taylor Swift, Ours 

Prologue

I am never sure about anything in this damn world. Then again, who is?


	2. Just When I think Everything Is Perfect!

**AN: This chapter was modified, due to the fact I just saw Breaking Dawn...and I screwed some things up...yeah.**

Chapter 1

When I Think Everything Is Perfect...

Seth parked his truck in the front of our driveway. He was too young to drive, he had even admitted it. Well, to me anyway. We had been together, or that's what Alice calls it, for a good month now. The radio was turned on loudly, it was nice that I didn't have to listen to music alone anymore. Although, my family had been able to hear us coming for a while and we never got to say proper goodbyes because they would become annoyed. I reached for the volume and attempted to turn it down. He grabbed my hand after I turned it down. We had become a lot closer in experimenting about how close we could get. We could hold hands, hug, kiss, and lately the kissing had become very enjoyable.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked. He hadn't acted like his usual talkative self today.

"I don't know, it's Jacob being gone and all. I was hoping he would cooperate by now and start talking to us. I know he has to hear us. I just can't believe he would just leave Bella and all of us." Seth told me looking out the window. "Doesn't help Bella called me today to check up on him. On top of that, the others are giving me so much crap about being with you and for being friends with your family and all."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do." I told him as he took my hat off the dial and put it on my head. I worried about that for him, at least he wasn't being shunned. They were all still hoping we were a silly fluke and that Seth just had a crush on me.

"Just keep being you for now, everything will work out." I could tell he was hiding something. I wasn't sure what, but I could tell when he was nervous about something. He just held my hand tighter.

"I am eventually going to have to get out of the car." I told him feeling the top of his warm hand. It was nice to not want to kill each other anymore. I occasionally smelt his horrid odor, but it was often just his friends.

"How long is eventually Taby?" Seth asked looking at me with his brown eyes.

"The end of the next song." I told him with a laugh. I wanted to be home by at least two o'clock tonight. It was one-fifty now. I knew my family didn't mind me being out almost all night, they didn't even mind it was with Seth. They had really grown to like him, Emmett wasn't comfortable with it, but he tolerated the relationship because he knew I was happy. They just had things they needed me to do. For instance, Alice wanted me to try on my dress for Ed and Bella's wedding, which happened to be the next day. I was going to be in charge of music. I did have guidelines though. Only classical music for the ceremony and I couldn't play anything other than classical for at least a half hour after the first dance. I really didn't mind, I had a job I might actually like which had a motivation to go home. I would also sometimes forget that Seth did need sleep, and he probably wouldn't sleep if I was around. He had patrol with Sam tomorrow, I wanted him to be ready. No matter how he said he would be ok.

"So what do you want to do for the next song?" Seth asked sliding a little closer to me, his warmth felt good. I turned to look at him and I kissed his lips. I loved kissing him, have I mentioned this before? It was sort of like how I remember it felt when I would come inside after being in the cold snow and my father had saved me some hot chocolate and it would sting my lips for a moment, but then the chocolaty goodness would soothe and be just wonderful.

There was a large slam on the front of the truck, it shook us both. We both got out of the car and looked around noticing a dent in the front of the truck with a rock stuck right in the middle. I looked over to the porch and through the porch light, I could see Emmett's outline. "I am so sorry!" I pulled the rock out of the truck and yanked the dent out. "I am going to go in now, apparently they need me."

"Yeah, I'll see you!" He kissed my forehead laughing. "I'll pick you up in the morning. Tell Emmett's next dent he puts in my truck he has to pay for my gass."

"Yeah, and he would be so threatened." I told him as he got in his car sarcastically.

I ran over to Emmett's. "You couldn't have given me," I looked down to my watch, one fifty three, "seven more minutes could you?"

"No. Just keeping an eye out for you Tabs." Emmett's said as I walked past him into the house.

"It was just kissing, not like it was anything else." I told him as I turned around on the porch and crossed my arms.

"Wouldn't know, you two spend enough time together." Emmett's said shrugging. He had always had my back, but this was ridiculous.

"You really want to know what we do all day, we play baseball, listen to music, talk, and kiss a little bit." I knew Emmett's did much worse with Rosalie for hours. I also knew, even my family sometimes had trouble trusting me with my gift and all. I didn't appreciate the fact he was treating me like I was twelve.

"Ok, just don't want you getting hurt." Emmett's walked inside with me following and rolling my eyes. Emmett's and Jasper soon ran off to get Edward for a "bachelor party" as they called it. It was basically just hunting.

I tried on my dress just like Alice wanted. It was very pretty. It was very late vintage. It had a skirt that flowed from my waist down to just above my ankles. The top was a swoop neck that showed off my shoulders. The color was especially perfect, a light blue. Alice had undone my braids again and I looked rather nice. I really wasn't worried about my outfit too much. I really wasn't worried about anything,

We worked all night long. While the rest of the family were working on their requirements from Alice, I was putting the finishing touches on my play list. While I was deciding between whether or not to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata or not, Carlisle came in.

"Hey Little Tabitha. Can I talk to you about something?" He came in and sat down beside me as I worked at my computer deciding upon songs.

"Sure dad. If this is about Emmett's freak out before about being alone with Seth all the all know I wouldn't even try doing what he is implying." I said defensively.

"Little Tabitha, it's not about that. You know I trust you. It's about how we're changing Bella soon and we will have to move because of the treaty. It's her choice, I'm sorry we all didn't think about how it would affect you." Carlisle told me as I looked up from the computer and began to freak inside.

"What? I love Bella and Ed, I want Bella to be one of us, but I never realized what it would cost." What was going to happen? I couldn't leave Seth, yet, I couldn't stay with my family then. They wouldn't harm me..Seth had imprinted.

"Little Tabitha, we may have to leave you here, are you prepared? When we change Bella, the treaty will be broken. You stay here. It is the best option for you. Carlisle told me standing as I felt more frustrated than before.

"I will try to be prepared." I felt like the Volturi were tearing my body apart. I lied. I would miss my family. "I will be fine."

"It's only a back up plan if you can't figure something out with the treaty.I'm sorry, this is so unfair towards you. After all the time we have spent trying to make sure you are happy in our family, now we have to loose you.

"Maybe not forever." I said turning my head with a smile.

Carlisle walked over to the door. "I'm sorry, you can make your own decisions. We will miss you."

"I will miss you too."


	3. Well, This Is Fun

Chapter 2

Well, This Is Fun.

I sat down at the piano as I set out the music composition for Rosie to play outside under the Willow tree. I was praying it wasn't too much. Rosie was an angel on the piano. She was sweet enough to teach me my first piano lessons, that was when she had time. I wasn't playing a piano, I was actually not bad on all of the instruments. My favorite had over the past few decades been guitar. Mainly because it was strange to play AC/DC on a clarinet (my old favorite). Today, I was playing acoustic guitar. I sat down at the piano stool and crossed my ankles. I let my hands slide over the piano keys. Total Eclipse of The Heart was pretty to play. I wasn't going to sing along, just playing was enough for me.

I heard the sound of a car. There were the guys, Emmett, Ed, and Jasper. I waved before Alice came down and practically bombarded them with questions. I went back to my laying out concertos. Alice ran over.

"Tabitha, will you go with Jasper to pick up Renee and her husband from the hotel." Alice asked with a musical tune in her voice. I was going mainly to keep Jasper from eating their faces off.

"Sure," I got up after straightening the music. I could use some calming energy anyway's. "just check everything over again to make sure it's all perfect."

"When you get married, you have to let me plan your wedding. This is so much fun!" Alice said twirling as I got up and began making my way to the door, acting like everything was ok. Was Carlisle, obviously Esme who knew almost everything, and I the only ones who realized that once Bella changed, I may have to cut contact with my family.

I returned home after having a very interesting car ride. Renee kept calling me deary and sweety while Jasper and Phil kept silent the entire time. The only good part, Jasper kept the car pretty calm. It felt nice.

We arrived home and Renee ran right up to Alice and Bella. Poor Bella, that kind of torture is the worst kind. I finished my jobs before I ran up to my room to put on my dress and do my hair. I slipped the light blue creation over my head and stepped into lovely silver ballet flats. I wasn't sure about what I should do with my hair. I undid my braids, that was a start. I combed the kinks from my hair, until it was as straight as it could be. I hadn't seen it like that in a long time. It shined almost. I looked fine. No one would look at me, at least I hoped they wouldn't. I looked over to my old suitcase. I thought of something I would like to wear. I dug into the secret compartment and pulled out a small golden heart shaped locket. One my father had given to my mother. He gave it to me after she passed. I hung it around my neck with a smile. I felt better. I ran from my room, and began to hear guests arriving. I looked over to see Charlie coming up the stairs. He looked nice in his suit. He stopped me.

"Where exactly is Alice keeping Bella captive?" He asked with a gruff laugh.

I pointed the way. "You look nice Charlie."

He laughed again. "Alice again. Did she get to you too? I can see your Red's hat isn't around. You look nice."

"Thanks. Alice gave me some guidelines and forced me into this dress. Although, that's nothing compared to what she is probably doing to poor Bella!" I laughed before running out to where the wedding was to take place. I looked around, tried to ignore the good smelling people. I noticed the Deleni clan, some of the high school graduates, and of course my Seth. I blew him a kiss, as his mother and Billy gave faces of confusion and disgust. He laughed though. I went up to my guitar where Rosie was waiting at the piano. I started accompanying her on Patchable's Cannon. Ed and Carlisle made their ways up to the alter. Mr. Weber, the minister for the event stood at the alter with them under a beautiful arch of flowers. I tried concentrating on the music. Rosie and I changed the song to Wagner's traditional wedding march.

Alice made her way out like a ballerina. In her silver dress, she looked amazing. I did have to give that to her, she knew her style.

Bella and Charlie followed behind slowly. Bella looked so beautiful. Like something from an old fairy tale. She kept blushing.

I kept up with my cord. I was told if I was going slow, go even slower. They made their slow way over onto the alter. I finished the song and relaxed.

They exchanged the age old vows. It was rather romantic. Bella started crying. Ed probably would have been crying himself if he could. When the vows were over, the two of them kissed. Which was a very long and passionate kiss. I made myself look like I wasn't going to laugh. Several people in the crowd started clearing their throats. Seth being one of them, I shot him a look of terror and all he could do was laugh under his breath. They finally let go and made their way out down the aisle.

They were surrounded in a sea of hugs. I think I hugged them. I'm not sure. I sort of got lost in the crowd. I did get found eventually. By a very warm hand who took me into a hug. I was happy Seth found me, so he could help me get outside into the twilight of the evening where the sun had finally set behind the trees. Seth made sure I was out the door, before I went to set up my music station. I watched him leave and duck under a flower garland to talk with Bella and Ed. I held back the thoughts in my mind about him. I had only realized how much I truly loved him, after I knew how little time I had with him. I decided to just focus on how much I loved him and that be it.

Everything was traditional, the cake being shoved into each other's faces, poor Ed actually had to eat some. There was the bouquet toss. I had gotten into the crowd, but at the back and I didn't try to catch it. I did enjoy seeing Angela Weber's face when she caught it. The sight of her reminded me of my friends. I had wanted Stella to come, but her family was on vacation.

I laughed so hard when Ed lightly took the garter off of Bella, with his teeth. She blushed a bright scarlet. I had been told to prepare the music before then. There was a band for a little while, who's compositions I had chosen. Then came my music selections. I noticed a wire was loose. I got under the table and tried fixing it. I sat up against the equipment once the wires were back together.

"Having trouble?" Seth asked sliding down next to me with a laugh.

"Why aren't you out with the other young men trying to catch that garter?" I asked as he slid his arm around me. I heard the crowd applause as some lucky guy caught the garter. "You could be showing off your awesome baseball skills."

"I don't think I need to. You weren't exactly doing a back flip to catch the flower thing." He said. I heard the sound of flashbulbs sounding off, taking pictures.

I laughed. "Shut it you!" I stood, making sure it was exactly time. I turned on the first and Bella made their way to the floor. I sat back down next to Seth. He kissed my cheek and held me in close. I kept praying no one would see us. Mainly, I didn't want Irina, from the Delani clan seeing us. She didn't like Seth. The wolves had killed Laurent, who was her lover. People shouldn't notice though, they were all focused on the bride and groom.

'You look really good tonight." He told me playing with my hair.

I would have blushed. "You actually look rather nice yourself. You should let your mom get you in dress clothing more often."

He laughed again. I just leaned my head lightly on his shoulder. I kept quiet there until the song was about to end. I got up and smoothed out my hair, I changed the song again. Seth held my free hand the whole time. Esme and Charlie came out and danced with Ed and Bella. I felt sorry for poor Charlie. He couldn't dance, was an understatement.

I felt Seth shift slightly. I looked around, making sure no one was paying attention. I slid back down.

"So you going to dance with me next dance?" Seth asked rubbing his finger over my hand.

I laughed. "I think so. I might not want to kill you this time."

He laughed so loud I was afraid someone might hear. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shush. I don't know if I Alice will approve of us back here. Doesn't help Emmett was worried about us being alone all the time. This might send him freaking."

Seth laughed, but quieter this time. I stood and changed the song. I put on a play list, I would be free for at least five songs. The first one was slower, but the second sort of sped up.

"You want to dance now?" Seth asked looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed his hand. "You are so hyper." We went out onto the dance floor as everyone else did. He tried to spin me around. I laughed as he attempted. I think he was trying to look as nice as some of the other people. I felt a happy sense of deja-vu, it was nice to put my hands on his shoulder and move slowly back and forth. He was such a kid, but he had grown up over the little while I had known him.

"You are a pretty good dancer." He told me.

I rolled my eyes before I put my head on his shoulder. We danced the full song. I pulled my head off as Emmett tapped Seth on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't just to tear us apart is it?" I asked as Emmett spun me around and he rolled his eyes. I actually wasn't a bad dancer. I liked dancing. I had fun most of the night. Picking out songs, dancing, making fun of drunk Charlie. Not to his face of course.

As it got later into the night, Seth and I were going to sneak behind the house and hang for a little while to get away from the crowd. I put on a long play list. We got to around the back of the house. We sat down for a moment. I almost thought we were going to kiss or something. He had seemed like that was the point of coming back here. Until Seth looked at me strangely. I asked him what was wrong.

"They are out in the forest." I assumed he meant the pack. I shrugged. "Something is up, the howls are weird, I didn't think they would be worried about the wedding."

"We can go somewhere else." I said with concern.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. He grabbed my arm and motioned for me to go to the corner of the house. I raised my eyebrow at the sight in front of me. It was Bella and Jacob dancing and talking. Jacob! Holly Crap, he was back. That would make sense why the pack was suddenly so close.

I felt the cool wall beside me. I felt like looking away and not invading privacy. That was until Jacob began to seem more and more upset. He grabbed onto Bella's arms and began screaming about something.

Seth on the other hand looked worried. Was Jacob changing? Seth ran out there and tackled yelling. "Jake, bro, back away." Jacob let go of Bella and began trying to fight Seth off. I didn't know what to do. Seth was literally holding Jacob back. What if Jacob fazed? Seth...not Seth. Ed and members of the pack in wolf form and normal form came into the small clearing.

"Seth!" I ran out into view.

Jacob kept convulsing as the other wolves surrounded him and yelling. "I'll Kill you!" He looked right at Ed. "I'll kill you myself, I will do it now!"

"Don't do it Jake, just walk away!" Seth said tugging on Jacob again. Jacob almost seemed to calm down as Sam yelled orders at him to come back. Jacob resistant went into the forest, without Seth holding onto him.

"Come on everyone!" Sam barked to the few there. Seth stayed for a moment looking at me, then at Sam. "Seth come on!"

Seth ran over to me and I hugged him. "See you tomorrow!"

"You too!" He ran off with the pack.

I sighed to myself. I just lost my date for the rest of the night. Ed looked at me sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and forced myself back to the party.


End file.
